


Kid Lou

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 year old, Baby Louis, Broken television, Crying Louis, Daddy Harry, Football, M/M, Punishment, Slave Louis, Spanking, Strict Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis played football in the house, purposely breaking his daddy's rules.He needs to be punished.





	

"Louis, no football in the house. You know the rules" Harry warned as he asked at the younger, kicking the ball. 

"But daddy!" Louis stomped his foot on the wooden floor,  "you promised to let me play football today!"

Harry sighed at the younger, "I said if it didn't rain, I'll let you out to play" He reasoned with the boy. 

"No!" Louis retaliated, seated on the sofa,  he kicked the ball specially hard,  letting the ball fly directly to the 40-inch television, painting a large crack on it. 

Louis eyes widened when he saw what he did, eyes darting to his daddy in the kitchen. He couldn't imagine how disappointed his daddy would be, his daddy told him not to play! Oh why didn't Louis listened? He didn't really know how much the television cost,  but he knew it was for him to watch his pretty and funny cartoons everyday, or for him and daddy to have a movie night where they cuddle. And he broke it!

Ad a child, Louis never got a television as it was 'too expensive', according to his mommy. And considering she has 7 children to feed, as a single mother, Louis always understood and tried his best to help out everytime he could. That was of course, before he got sold.

He was always grateful, why did he do that?! The television was large, almost bigger than himself even, and Louis was sure it cost a fortune. He curled him up, hugging and burying his face on his knees. 

The smaller boy sobbed, what if his daddy hate him? What if his daddy sell him away? He felt a pang in his chest, letting his tears flow freely.

Meanwhile, Harry just finished cooking for Louis, noticing the sudden silence, he went out to check on hid boy, only to be met by a sobbing boy, curled up in the corner of the huge sofa, the aa on the floor. The green eyed man rushed up to his boy, not seeing the television. 

"Shh baby, what's wrong?" Harry comforted soothingly. Louis felt a large hand on his shoulder. Oh no, his daddy saw the television! He sobbed even harder, he hates Louis!

"Hey hey, shhhh loubear" Harry wrapped his arms around his boy. "Deep breaths, deep breaths" 

"I-p-please don't s-sell me" the smaller stuttered at his daddy as he shut his eyes. Harry,  who was confused,  glanced at the broken television screen.  Understanding, he comforted the boy,  telling him that he wasn't mad. But Louis knew his daddy was lying.  How could he not be mad?! 

Harry sighed,  "Louis William,  you're gonna give yourself a panic attack, stop crying this instant" his voice radiated with dominance. Knowing Louis would listen,  he waited for Louis to calm himself down,  before he grabbed the younger's chin so he could look at him. 

"Good." The older commented. 

"Now,  I know you're upset and sorry about the television,  and I'm not mad, just disappointed because I told you to stop playing in the house, yet you did it anyway. So now,  I want you to go up to your room with your nose in the corner,  and wait for me to come in. " Harry voiced boomed,  and Louis nodded,  getting up and running to his room. 

Harry smiled,  he knew his boy was sorry,  but he needed to understand that if he did something he wasn't supposed to do,  he needed to be punished. He mentally made a note to clean up the broken shards on the floor and to get rid of the television itself.  

He went back to the kitchen,  placing Louis' food in the microwave so it wouldn't get cold. He grabbed the broom,  sweeping up whatever he could before going up to his room. 

He hummed, haven't really thought of what punishment his boy needed to get. Time out isn't really enough, and no cartoons is already out of the picture.  Perhaps a spanking? A spanking seems good, enough to remind him and punish him for his wrongdoing, and the best punishment he thought of. He was just worried for Louis,  he wasn't a big fan of spankings,  in fact,  he hated it.

Louis hated everything about spankings, from the wait,  to getting into position,  to the actual spanks and the after sting.  And his daddy would always lecture him in the middle,  it was the most tortuous punishment and he made sure never to do it again,  which is why Harry thought it was perfect. 

Spanking it is. 

He grabbed the hairbrush on the counter, knowing it would always leave a harsh sting on the boy. He calmly walked to the 10-year old's room,  finding his boy in the corner obediently, waiting. 

He placed the hairbrush harshly on the study table,  letting his presence be known. He sat on the chair, looking at the now squirming boy in the corner. 

Louis knew better than to approach him before he was instructed , so he just squirmed in position, waiting for his daddy to call him. 

Harry smirked,  "out of the corner. Come here" he instructed.  Louis turned around,  looking down to approach his daddy. Louis felt his heart at his ears as he daddy grabbed his chin to make him look up , letting him see the dreaded hairbrush on the table. 

A spanking,  oh no. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The older asked sternly, emerald green eyes piercing through blue ones.  "I-i'm sorry" the boy fidgeted,  his fringe sat on hid forehead was sweaty and he could feel the sting on his bum already. 

"How many do you think you deserve, bare and with a hairbrush" harry asked, dominating the boy.

"Er-I"Louis stuttered, how many did he deserve, he don't know! His daddy always chose the number for him. Harry spun the boy slightly, landing a smack on his clothed bum, with his hand.

Louis squealed, hand immediately trying to block his bum. "Answer me, Louis"

Louis has never done more than 25 with the hairbrush before, it wasn't bare and that left a stung for quite a while already.

But this time was different, he purposely disobeyed his daddy because he was stubborn and ended up breaking the expensive television, he felt heat around him, like he just ran a marathon. Would 25 be enough? No its not, he was really really bad today! Before he could think, he felt two more harsh smacks on his bum, "Louis William" His daddy warned.

"I-i d-don't know da-ddy" 

"Do you want daddy to give you a range?"

"Y-yes daddy"

"35 to 50"

"42" Louis finally decided. It was a huge amount though, he never done it before.

But he deserved it,  he told himself. 

"42 it is." Harry pulled down Louis' sweats having no underwear. "Over my lap." Harry ordered,  watching as the younger boy whined and climbed over his lap. "You know what to do?"

"C-count. Thank you,  and ask for more" his voice was soft.  "Just count love. " Harry ordered and placed his palm on louis' plum bum. 

"D-daddy , I'm sorry" he begged, gripping onto his daddy's thighs.  

"A reminder,  baby." He grabbed the brush and tapped the hard wood on Louis bum harshly.  He raised the brush up and delivered the first smack harshly, letting Louis jolt forward and cry out,  letting out a sobbed "one" 

Harry continued raining smacks onto louis' bare bum,letting the boy cry out in pain ad he counted the hard,fast smacks. "15!" He cried. Harry delivered another three on his right sit spot ,"18! Daddy p-please!" He gripped onto his daddy's thughs.

"Now." Harry started, calmly letting the hairbrush sit on Louis' red and burning bum, rubbing it torturously in a circular motion.

"Tell me what you did." Harry instructed, and Louis hated this part, having to wait and actually say out all your mistakes, its  just absolutely terrible, according to Louis' eyes.

"I-i" his voice wad barely a whisper, trembling. Harry kepts the brush at his bum, making sure its rubbing hard enough to sting. He gave Louis another smack when there was to long of a silence. "19" his accent thick and his voice laced with sadness.

"Answer. My. Ques. Tion." Harry puctuated each stop with a harsh smack to Louis' sit spot. Louis yelped, laying limp again Harry. "I-I" he sobbed, "23. Pl-ease dad-dy please i w-won't play football i-in the house a-again" 

"I'm quite sure you won't" harry teased, laying another smack on the boy's bum. "24"

Harry raised the brush, planning to give the boy's sit spots a hard time. However, the brush slipped off where he was supposed to hit and hit directly into the boy's balls. The ten year old screamed in pain, letting his hands fly backwards to cover his painful bum. 

"Daddy! Please no no not there!" Louis yelped. His daddy once punished him with 5 smacks on the balls and cock with a metal ruler, and that was the worst punishment Louis had ever received. 

"Hey hey" harry was quick to calm the boy down, "shhh, im sorry, i won't hit there baby, daddy's sorry" his  hands ran up and down along Louis' thighs as another tried calming gim down. 

"12 more okay, baby, im gonna take multiple spanks out of the last one because i know how much it hurts" harry soothed the crying boy.

The next 6 was brutal, some at Louis' pink hole, which made Louis cry out. The last six was the hardest, and Harry knew Louis would feel it the next day, but all Louis knew right now was to jump up to his daddy's opened arms and apologise profusely.

"Shhh, darling." Harry soothed, carrying his boy by his waist and unspanked thighs. Louis chanted out apologies and Harry smiled at his boy, "i know baby, shhhh, you're forgiven"

Soon, the smaller boy fell asleep in his arms, on his chest. Harry looked down fonding at the 10 year old, kissing his forehead before tucking him to bed.

"Love you bunny"

"luv you too daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> love you


End file.
